Hand In My Pocket
by gayladyfingers
Summary: Heather laughs along to her story, watching with adoration as she gestures wildly with her free hand. She stares at the little snowflakes that have caught in Naya's thick, dark lashes. She thinks, "God, she's so beautiful". Heya.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Heather laughs along to her story, watching with adoration as she gestures wildly with her free hand. She stares at the little snowflakes that have caught in her thick, dark lashes. _God, she's so beautiful_. HeYa. (M rating in later chapters)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, fiction.

**A/N: **This story takes place during the winter, after the shooting of "Duets". I'm thinking this will just be a 2-3 chapter story. I was walking home today in the snow and this story came to mind. This is my first time posting, so feel free to give me criticism/feedback (grammar feedback, too!). The song is "Come Down" by Sylvan Esso ( watch?v=4LYVT-Iqbnk). Cheers!

* * *

"Shit, I can't remember the last time I was this cold," complains Naya, rubbing her hands together.

"I know, I'm so glad I had these gloves at my place. Here." She takes off her left glove and hands it to Naya. When she opens her mouth to protest, Heather stops her. She grabs the shorter girl's exposed hand and intertwines it with hers, then slips them both into her pocket. "There, now we'll both have two warm hands." She gives Naya's fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks," she smiles up at her, "I guess I didn't have quite enough wine to keep me warm".

They're walking back to Naya's apartment after a spur of the moment celebration with the cast at a little bar they all frequent. Just as they were wrapping up on set, it had started snowing for the first time since 2007. Despite the majority of them being fans of the year-round warm weather, the snow-though it was barely enough to be visible on the ground-made everyone jittery with excitement.

Drinks had been fun. It was one of those rare nights when everyone was relaxed and in a good mood. They spent 2 hours crammed together in a candle-lit booth, drinking and raising their voices over the music. It was the perfect way to end their long week. Heather and Naya were sitting beside each other, as per usual. Heather, who became especially chatty when she drank, kept leaning into Naya to make a joke, or to tease her about the server making it very obvious he was into her, sometimes resting her hand lightly on her thigh as she did so. Naya was warm with a wine buzz and kept getting whiffs of Heather's mild, sweet perfume. She didn't mind the way her lips would lightly brush her ear, or the way her warm breath tickled her neck. It felt familiar and safe being pressed up against her best friend. She always enjoyed her company. It had been years since either of them had had a such a close friend, and it was clear they both revelled in it. Regularly the topic came up, and they'd both bond over how rare it was to find someone you got along with so easily, and how nice it was to have a companion while they were both single.

Hand in hand (in pocket), they continue down the quiet, residential street. Naya's retelling the story of when Chord and Amber had a drunken dance-off the week before, the last part about Chord tripping over his own feet and landing in Mark's lap is barely decipherable between her fits of laughter. "The look on Marks face when he feel in his lap was _priceless_. Oh man…" The blonde laughs along to her story, watching with adoration as she gestures wildly with her free hand. She stares at the little snowflakes that have caught in her thick, dark lashes. _God, she's so beautiful._

"What?" Naya asks gently when she notices her friend staring.

Caught off guard, she replies, "Nothing, you just look cute with snowflakes in your eyelashes."

She giggles and bumps her hip against the taller girl's. "Says the one with the little red nose and ears."

Heather scrunches her face. "Fine, we're both cute."

"Agreed. Do you want to watch a movie or something when we get to my place? It's only 11:30, I'm not tired at all."

"Sure. A cup of tea would be nice, too."

The two walk quietly for a moment, then Naya begins softly singing her current favorite song. She often sang when they were alone together, and Heather wouldn't hesitate to tell her how much she loved her voice. _Seriously, it's like, the best voice ever. You sound like Alicia Keys, Adele, and Amy Winehouse combined, but better! _During the beginning of their friendship, the brunette would get shy and bashful, but quickly she became confident enough to sing in front of her friend whenever the moment felt right.

_Hey mama won't you come down_

_Hey mama won't you come down _

_To the river, to wait, to be_

Heather smiles to herself, feeling incredibly content. Aside from Naya's singing and the sound of their wet footsteps against the ground, everything is silent. The streetlights make the snow around them sparkle a warm pink hue. She brushes her thumb along Naya's a few times.

_There's a man I know_

_I think he loves me so_

_Finally, I'm going to wait_

* * *

_"_The tea is steeping, it'll be ready in a few minutes." She sits herself on the arm of the couch next to Heather. "Shit, I'm still freezing," she says, while wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Says the one who put on short shorts and a t-shirt as soon as we got here."

"You know I can't stand wearing pants around the house! And you're wearing shorts, too."

Heather laughs, "Yeah, but I'm not complaining. We'll share the really warm blanket that's on your bed."

"Ok. Did you pick a movie?_"_

"It's between Inception, Black Swan, and Tron."

"Not Inception, I've already seen it twice. And you just want to watch Black Swan because you have a crush on Natalie Portman."

"Do not!" Heather jokingly shoves her friend's knee. "I'd _much_ rather kiss Mila."

Naya laughs at her friend. "Fair enough. Let's watch Tron! I feel like watching something more action-packed."

"You just want to watch because of Olivia Wilde."

Naya shrugs, "Hey, everyone's a little gay."

_"_Or more than a little gay," Heather teases.

She brushes off her friend's comment and jokingly rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get the tea, you put the movie in and get the blanket."

* * *

Heather has the movie on the menu screen ready to start and is cozied up under the blanket, when she hears Naya swear.

"Fucking shit ass piss on a stick! My hand!"

She rushes over to the kitchen to see what happened. She finds Naya standing with her finger in her mouth and a small puddle of tea at her feet.

"I filled the cups too much," she pouted.

"I can see that." She goes to grab the dish towel and wipes up the tea, then walks up to her friend and holds out her arm. "Give me your hand. Dr. Morris will take a look." Naya let out the most pathetic whine she could muster and rests her hand in her palm. Heather widens her eyes and feigns panic. "Oh no, oh dear lord. This looks awful. We're going to have to amputate, stat!" Without warning, Heather wraps her arms around Naya's thighs and lifts her over her shoulder. "To the operating table!"

"Heather!" Naya shrieks. "Oh my god, oh my god!" she yells, while grabbing clumsily at Heather's shirt, laughing. The blonde walks them into the living room and plops her friend down on the couch. "I can't breath," Naya gasps, trying to control her laughter.

Heather lifts Naya's legs to make room for herself before letting them fall back on her lap. She smiles down at her, grinning at the current state she's in; hair falling out of her loose bun and both hands pressed against her warm cheeks. "Your finger feels better though, doesn't it?"

"It does. Thank you, kind doctor." She says, still slightly out of breath. "You're gonna make a really good mom some day, Hemo."

"Thanks."

Naya pauses. "I sometimes forget how strong you are."

"I'm a dancer, baby. All muscle," she quips, while flexing what is admittedly a very impressive bicep.

"Damn, my hero. I will never let myself doubt your strength again."

Heather plays bashful and grabs the blanket to put over the both of them. "Ok, movie time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, fiction.

**A/N: **Thanks for the favourites/follows, everyone! Definitely encouraging. And yes, some words have an extra 'u' in them because I'm a good ol' Canadian. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading. Cheers!

* * *

They're 20 minutes into the movie, comfortably enjoying the entertainment and occasionally adding their own commentary. They had turned the lights off, leaving the tv and moonlight as the only sources of light. It makes their skin glow and highlights the snowflakes falling outside the window. Heather is absentmindedly stroking Naya's legs, digging her fingers in every once in a while to massage her calves. The brunette watches her from the corner of her eye, thinking back to the day on set when she was exhausted from lack of sleep. She remembers Heather patting her lap, indicating she could put her feet up. They were in the middle of shooting takes for a choir room scene, but knew that these actions were as much Brittany and Santana as they were Heather and Naya.

The gesture was just so _her. _Along with being a touchy feely person, she was always being kind and playful, or easily throwing around compliments. It was second nature to her, and Naya admired the way it drew people in. Everyone was so at ease with the blonde. For Naya, she had to put more thought into it. She was more likely to hesitate putting a friendly hand on someone's shoulder, or would hold back a compliment, worrying it would make her feel too vulnerable. Being friends with Heather was inspiring her to be better at these things, though.

Her thoughts are interrupted. "We totally forgot about the tea after your whole finger burn incident."

Naya reaches to grab the remote sitting on the coffee table and pauses the movie. "We did. To be honest, I'm feeling too lazy to make more. You're welcome to, though. Or we can finish the half bottle of wine you left here last week."

Heather grins, "Even better!" Naya lifts her legs up and laughs at her friend as she hops up and skips enthusiastically to the kitchen. She grabs the wine and two glasses, then scurries back to resume her spot on the couch. Naya had sat up and tucked her feet under her butt. Heather settles in close to her and puts the glasses down on the table.

After pouring them both a drink, she hands one to Naya, then stares at the image frozen on the screen. "Damn, Olivia really rocks that tight suit."

Naya chuckles. "She really does, homo. I mean, _Hemo_."

Heather laughs, "That makes me wish I was gay. Hemo the homo would be the perfect nickname."

"Well, you've said you're not totally straight. I could call you 'Hemo the twenty percent homo'."

"More like thirty percent. Thirty-five, maybe."

Naya smirks, "Oh _really_."

"What, is that such a surprise?"

"I guess not, you just haven't talked about it much. All I know is that you've kissed a few girls and had some casual girl crushes."

"Truthfully I, uh…may have downplayed things slightly."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm not really used to talking about it. I didn't grow up in the most queer-friendly household. Not all moms are as cool as yours."

Naya gives her a sympathetic smile. "Good point. So, tell me more about these _feelings_." Naya wiggles her eyebrows at her friend.

Heather rearranges the blanket so it's covering her legs as well, and settles into the couch. "Um….Ok, well, I crushed on a few dancer friends of mine while I was in college, but nothing too serious. I got to make out with one of them, but only once because she was drunk and feeling curious. I also had a friend in high school I realized a year or so after graduating I had had pretty strong feelings for. I guess I wasn't ready to acknowledge it at the time. It was probably a good thing, seeing as she was obsessed with boys and being homecoming queen. I just suppressed my feelings and focused on boys. There were only a few times I would let myself explore my feelings for girls while I was a teenager."

"Like…"

"Oh, uh…" Heather looks down at her drink. She wasn't expecting to have to elaborate. The light from the screen is enough to show Naya the blush that had bloomed on her cheeks.

"Aww, look who got all shy! C'mon, what is it? I'll tell you something personal in return."

"Ugh, fine. I don't know, sometimes I would think about a hot girl from a movie or something, and I'd have to…_you know_."

"What?" Naya bumps their shoulders together, but the blonde still won't make eye contact. "Oh my god, Heather, spit it out. No judgment."

"I'd let myself have some, uh, p-private…_alone time_."

"_Oh." _Heather blushes again and Naya just laughs. "That's it?! I didn't imagine you as the type to get embarrassed talking about masturbating."

"I'm not. It's just…the wine making me weird. Whatever. Your turn to tell me a secret," she stumbles, quickly trying to change the subject.

Naya sips her wine before casually stating, "I used to, and admittedly sometimes still do, imagine a girl is the one going down on me while a guy is…"

Heather's eyes widen as she pictures Naya in such a vulnerable state, and she feels an instant rush of heat between her legs. She's suddenly very aware of Naya's warm, bare thigh pressed against hers under the blanket. She quickly erases the mental images and composes herself. She had spent the better half of their friendship trying to keep her Naya thoughts PG. _The girl is hot, sue me. _Heather lets out a nervous laugh. "That's pretty gay, Naya."

Naya can feel an awkward tension setting it, which was a very infrequent thing for them. The last time they had a moment like this was at a party Lea and Diana had hosted at their house a couple of weeks ago. _They were drunk and sitting together at one end of a couch, talking. Heather had made a comment about it being an interesting week. Naya agreed. "You know," Heather mumbles, looking down to plump lips, "there was a moment or two I was sure you were going to kiss me during the shooting of the Brittana bed scene." _

_Naya stared at her friend, taking in her shining eyes and dilated pupils. They were definitely both drunk."I kinda though I was going to kiss you, too," she admits. "Guess we're even more dedicated to our characters than we thought." Naya swallowed, feeling suddenly self-conscious. The moment was interrupted by Kevin plopping down next to them, trying to get them to join the karaoke. _

"Yup, uh, Nay-Nay the fifty percent gay," she says timidly, using the cutesy nickname Heather had jokingly given her.

"Fifty? So technically that would make you bi…?"

Naya shrugs, "If you want to label it then yeah, technically. I mostly think of sexuality as a spectrum, and I fall towards to middle most of the time."

"How have we never had this conversation?! All you've ever told me is that you wouldn't be opposed to dating a girl if you found the right one."

"Well, it's not something I've thought about too often," Naya lies, running her fingers along the edge of her glass. "I kind of accept that I like who I like."

"So, have you dated a girl and never told me?"

"No, no, I would've told you. It's just so much harder to find girls interested in you than it is to find guys. Plus, everyone just assumes I'm straight. I've actually never done more than kiss a girl…"

"Huh," Heather breathes, while taking in the new information. "Well, cheers. Thanks for sharing with me, Nay-Nay the fifty percent gay." They clink their glasses together and each take a sip.

Before it can get tense again, Naya suggests they continue the movie. They both lean back into the cushions, still pressed together. Heather hopes Naya can' t feel how warm her body has become.

* * *

The credits are rolling and Naya's head is resting on Heather's shoulder. The combination of the movie and the wine had eased their discomfort.

"That was pretty good. Entertaining," comments the taller girl.

"Mmhmm." Naya lifts her head up and smiles at Heather, who is mid yawn. "So, sleepy, you taking the couch again?" They had tried sharing Naya's very small bed a few times before Heather finally offered to sleep on the couch. _Really, it's totally fine. It's a comfortable couch. It's not fair on either of us to get such a crappy sleep. _In reality, Heather was kind of relieved to not have to worry about accidentally cuddling up to her friend in her sleep, or waking up looking a mess. She didn't think Naya would mind the affection, but she still figured it would be crossing a line. Best friends don't just spoon each other in bed.

"Yup. This couch and I now have a nice bond. I think it's actually starting to mould to the shape of my ass."

Naya giggles, "I'm glad. I'll go grab you a couple pillows off my bed."

Heather takes in Naya's round ass as she walks towards her room before scolding herself for being a perve.

She comes back with two pillows under her arms and slumps against the couch. "I just read a text from Diana. Apparently some of them stayed at the bar really late and got wasted."

She snorts, "Figures. Those kids and their booze"

"Says us."

"True, I had such a terrible hangover last Sunday."

"Same."

Naya turns away from Heather to position the pillows, making sure to fluff them up. She couldn't help but always feel a little guilty about her having to sleep on the couch. "You can take the really warm blanket, I know you like how soft it is."

"Thanks. Ok, night, Nay." Heather leans in to give her a quick peck on the cheek just as Naya turns her face towards her, causing the kiss to land on the corner of the brunette's mouth. She lingers a little, only an extra beat, but long enough that it's noticeable. Heather pulls back slightly, their faces still close together, not sure weather or not to acknowledge the accident. Naya can still feel a tingling where Heather's kiss landed. She tries to laugh but only manages to let out a small puff of air. She opens her mouth to make a joke about her friend trying to kiss her, when she sees Heather lick her lips and flick her eyes down and trace over her mouth. She feels her heart beat pick up and her breathing quicken. _Is she thinking about…?_

Seconds pass before Heather says her name, so quiet it's barely audible. "Naya…" She pauses. "Can I...?"

She can see how full of uncertainty the other girl is, thinking she's about to be turned down. Normally, Naya spent so much time concentrating on keeping their friendship just that, a _friendship. _Since they first met, she'd been trying her best to ignore how much she enjoys certain things about Heather; like how tall she is, how she can so easily make her laugh, how fit and solid yet _soft_ her body is. But the desire to be kissed by her friend is overwhelming, and the wine is still buzzing in her system, mildly numbing all her senses and making bad ideas seem not _quite_ so bad. She can't bring herself to answer, and instead just gently nods her head.

Heather slowly leans in and gives Naya a soft, tentative kiss. They remain still for a few seconds, taking in the new feeling of having their lips pressed together, both girls immediately realizing this was going to be irreversible. They pull apart with a faint '_pop'._

Heather stares into Naya's eyes. "Sorry…was that weird?"

"No…it was nice." Naya looks up and they share a shy smile. "My heart is _pounding_ right now." She brings a hand to her chest.

"Mine, too."

Naya reaches to touch the pulse point on Heather's neck, feeling the fast thump of her heart, overwhelmed knowing she's the one causing it. Then she's leaning in, whispering, "Kiss me again."

Heather leans in to meet her, more sure of herself this time. They begin slowly moving their lips together, tasting the wine on each other but suddenly feeling very sober. Heather's senses feel heightened. She focuses on everything at once; the light exhale of warm breath through Naya's nose, the softness of her lips, the prickle of goosebumps over her skin.

Feeling more courageous, the blonde lifted her hand to cup Naya's cheek, stroking her face with her thumb. The gesture felt almost as intimate as them kissing. They started pressing forward with more determination. Once she feels Naya's hand reach to grab her above the knee with a hint of desperation, she opens her mouth enough to very lightly brush the underside of Naya's top lip with her tongue. Naya brings her tongue to meet hers; Heather gasps and Naya moans. Heather laces her fingers in brown hair, bringing her even closer.

Any hesitations they had before were now gone. Heather's free hand moves to squeeze Naya's thigh, while Naya's hands are on the blonde's neck, then gripping at her waist. Heather's mind is racing. She can't believe she's kissing her best friend. Her very _hot_ best friend, whose fingers are currently digging into her back. Neither girl wants to stop. Stoping meant acknowledging and analyzing and not doing _this._

Keeping their lips together, Heather starts to gently push Naya onto her back. She holds herself a couple inches above the smaller girl, allowing her to focus her attention on her neck. She places kisses along her jaw before firmly kissing Naya in the sensitive spot where her jaw meets her neck, letting her tongue out to lick her warm skin. She smells sweet and tastes very faintly of salt. Naya throws her head back and grips at Heather's biceps. She can feel her arms flexing as she holds herself up.

Needing Heather's lips on hers again, she cups her face and pulls her back into a kiss. The blonde lowers her body onto Naya's, letting a thigh between the brunette's legs. They continue kissing, hands grabbing at hair and running along a muscular back.

Heather runs one hand down Naya's side and stops at the exposed skin above her shorts. Her thumb traces her hipbone and then she slides up under her shirt. She feels the slight curve of Naya's stomach, the way her stomach muscles tense beneath her touch. "You're so soft," she admires shyly between kisses. Her hand halts just under the curve of flesh, fingers agains the underside of Naya's bra. Heather's heart is thudding hard against her ribcage. She really wants to touch Naya more, touch her _everywhere_, but she doesn't want to make her friend uncomfortable. "Would you be ok if I…um…"

Naya looks up, flustered and in a daze. "Y-yeah, you can." She's embarrassed by how much she wants more, but she can tell Heather is on the same page.

With a slight tremble in her hand, Heather cups her breast. The only thing between her hand and bare skin is thin lace, and she immediately feels Naya's nipple hard against her palm. Naya arches into the touch, and Heather kneads her breast, running her fingers along her nipple and gently pinching and flicking.

Naya is moaning and the blond is now beyond turned on. She presses her hips into the other girl's.

"_Fuck, _Heather." Naya grabs at Heather's hips, just above her ass, to encourage her movements. Heather removes her hand from under her shirt and hides her head in the crook of her neck. Together they start a slow rhythm of thrusting hips. They're both panting and enjoying the pressure, more satisfying thanks to thin shorts being the only thing separating them. Naya's hands slip under Heather's shirt and she scratches down her back.

Heather makes small noises between pants. They sound like the beginning of words she's too overwhelmed to get out. They continue working their bodies together. Heather's hot breath in her ear brings her back to the way she was whispering in her ear earlier at the bar. She had wanted to kiss her then. She was always wanting to kiss her, wasn't she?

The friction is nice but it's not quite enough. Heather slows her thrusting and lifts her body just enough to be able to snake her hand down to the elastic of Naya's shorts. She give the brunette a hard kiss as she dips her hand in and cups her over her underwear. "God, Naya," she moans, as she feels how warm and wet she is under the fabric, dying to touch her directly. She slides one finger up to press against her clit, circling once, then twice.

Naya's muscles clench as a jolt of pleasure flies through her, hands gripping at the couch. She wasn't used to being so turned on just by someone touching her lightly.

Heather repeats her movements, circling, teasing over the fabric. Naya's eye's are clenched shut and she's biting hard at her lip. Heather stares at her in awe, not fully able to wrap her head around the situation or the beauty of the girl beneath her.

But then Naya is grabbing her wrist with on hand, stopping her. "Fuck, Heather, I think we should pause for a second."

The blonde immediately removes her hand from Naya's shorts. "Are you ok? That was too much at once, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm, uh, _more_ than fine." Naya is breathing deeply and goes to move some hair out of her face, something Heather knows is a nervous habit. "That's the problem. We're getting kind of carried away, and I know if you were to keep doing _that_ then it's going to be really hard to stop. I mean, fuck, Heather, what are we doing?"

Heather can hear the panic in her voice. She moves off to the side and rests on her elbow. "Naya, it's ok. Yeah, things got a little out of hand, but we can talk about it."

They're quiet for a moment, both feeling awkward as the realization of what just happen fully hits them.

Finally Naya speaks. "Are you surprised that this happened?"

"Honestly, yeah. I've always found you attractive, and I kinda realized a few months ago that I have…a crush on you, I guess. I thought it was pretty one-sided, though."

Naya face gets hot and she turns her head to hide in Heather's shoulder. "I have a crush on you, too," she mumbles.

Heather laughs at her friend, relieved and surprised by her answer. "I'm sorry, what was that, little mouse?"

She pulls away slightly, then repeats herself. "I have a crush on you, too."

Heather smiles and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Well, that's settled, then. We're both hot and hot for each other." She hears Naya giggle against her. "And I'm not going anywhere. You're always going to be my best friend, and my friend before anything else. We'll figure this out. Ok?"

Naya presses closer to Heather. "Yeah, ok."

"Why don't we try to get some sleep. We can talk more about this is the morning."

"That sounds good."

"Do you want to move to your bed?"

"I'd like to stay here with you, if you don't mind. I don't feel like being alone."

Heather puts her arm around the smaller girl and holds her close, then places her other hand over the one Naya has resting on her stomach. "Of course."

"Besides, you were right about this couch being really comfortable. I'm almost considering making this my new bed."

"Right?! It's great." She starts running her hand up and down Naya's arm. She's always wanting to touch her, comfort her. She can't seem to keep her hands off of her.

Two fall into a comfortable silence, then Heather starts almost inaudibly laughing.

"Are you laughing?"

Heather starts laughing harder. "It's just that you're such a bottom. I always could tell you were, but _wow."_

"Hey! I'm not a total bottom."

"Sure, pillow princess."

Naya slaps her stomach lightly. "Well you know what, there's nothing wrong with being a bottom. Every top needs a bottom, right? And besides, I can take control when I want to. _Trust me_."

Heather raises her eyebrows. That comment doesn't help calm the very strong ache she still has between her legs. "Ok, I believe you."

"Alright, goodnight, Hemo."

"Night, Nay."


End file.
